Taste The Rainbow
by Mischievous Gleek
Summary: New Directions go to the movies and Puck has an outburst. Mentions Klaine and Brittana. Fluffy one-shot rated T for language.


**I really don't know where this came from, but I wanted to focus on something fluffy after writing that first official chapter of 'Don't Trip'.**

**Just a quick little drabble of Puckurt friendship. Mentions Klaine and Brittana.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Enjoy!**

**Taste the Rainbow**

The New Directions had decided to celebrate surviving their first week back at school with the first ever ND-Takes-Over-The-Movies day as Mercedes had insisted on calling it. At least it was better than Berry's Adoring-fans-of-my-future-success-getting-taste-of-true-acting-movie-date. They should have realised that it was not going to be as easy a trip as they had first thought. Since when can ND do anything without drama?

Squabbles were held over what day they should go, followed up by what time. The plan was scraped three times when it was conflicting with various couples planned 'date-nights'. The only thing they could all agree on was not to go ahead with the plan unless every one could agree on it. Seriously, thought Puck, way too much fucking drama!

They had finally managed to agree to meet at the cinema complex at 4pm on the Saturday, they figured that way the movie would end early enough so that couples could continue with individual dates afterwards.

Puck had asked Zizes if she wanted to come along – strictly friends he'd hastened to add. But she shot him down faster than Sue Sylvester could insult Mr Schue's hair. Quinn was also absent, apparently Berry had invited her, Puck didn't care about her anymore, she can run free with her skanks.

Even though Santana was no longer part of the Glee Club since Schue had kicked her out, she was still there. Mainly because Brittany refused to go unless she did, and as much as she might pretend otherwise, Puck knew the Latina was missing Glee more than she would ever admit. So he didn't kick up a fuss about her tagging along.

Naturally, when they reached the cinemas, the group was decided on what movie they should see. All the girls plus Kurt wanted to see the latest 'I'll grow a vagina if I watch this all the way through' movie. Even Santana, which surprised Puck, but he figured she was just trying to keep Brittany happy. Naturally, the Hobbit ex-gargler voted the same way as Kurt, probably to keep him happy, but, damn, the rest of the guys where seriously decimated in their vote for the new zombie flick.

So Puck found himself seated between Kurt and Brittany with their respective partners on either side of them. Watching them leaning towards each other, whispering sweet-nothings and stealing chaste kisses in the darkened theatre. Therefore meaning that Puck was a fifth wheel stuck between the couples and really, really bored out of his damn mind. He couldn't risk actually watching the movie – he is mighty attached and proud of the Puckzilla after all.

With no-one to bitch about the movie too, Puck settled himself further in his seat and concentrated on eating his second packet of skittles. What? He really liked them okay! With nothing else to occupy his mind, Puck began to notice that there were several people sitting a few rows in front of them, who kept throwing disapproving looks back to the two couples on either side of him.

He let it go at first, after all, they weren't actually causing any disturbance, and by the looks of things, both couples were far to occupied in themselves to notice. So Puck resigned to throwing his patented intimidation glare at anyone who turned around in their seat. After another 10 minutes though, Puck and the rest of the theatre heard clearly, "that is so disgusting, why must they push it down our throats."

Seeing red, Puck stood up with a handful of skittles in hand, and before anyone else could say or do anything, he'd thrown them smack into the backs of their heads and screamed –

"_**Taste the Fucking Rainbow!**_"

An inelegant snort of laughter from the fashionable teen beside him was the first sound to break the deafening silence that had swept across the theatre after his outburst. It was quickly followed up by hastily covered chuckles. By the time Puck sat back down, the entirety of New Directions was bellowing with laughter. Puck had to join in, he didn't know what possessed him to scream that out in particular, but one look at the impressed grins on Santana and Blaine's faces coupled with the uncontrollable laughter emitting from Kurt and Brittany, Puck didn't regret it for a second.

Surprisingly, quite a few other patrons in the cinema were chuckling along with them, so much so that the offenders of the remark, along with a couple of other meek idiots, got up and left the cinema.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and Kurt had regained enough composure of himself to demand "You _have_ to let me use that in my campaign!"

"Sure thing Princess. Skittle?" He offered with a cheeky grin.

**Well that's done and I'm feeling better now. :D**

**As always -**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


End file.
